To Get to Know Your Heart
by Queen Of Fond Memories
Summary: Perhaps it wasn't the worst to mix up the reservations for the lodge on Labor Day at Lake Tahoe. You can either make it a living hell, or you can make it a dream from heaven. This story explores the development of CC and Niles' relationship and a smoother start of their future. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

It was a beautiful sunny morning of Labor Day weekend; not extremely hot, not extremely cold; perhaps, perfect. The Sheffield family had planned a beautiful trip to Lake Tahoe, and had dragged CC along. At this point, most of their family vacations included CC, and it wasn't going to be a wasted opportunity for Niles to explore the current status of his relationship with CC. Things had started moving faster after Max and Fran's wedding, but it was too unsteady to make a move or anything. Fortunately for Niles, there was an accidental mix up with the lodge reservation and instead of receiving one fully equipped to accommodate seven people, they received the last two, one for five and one for two people. Therefore, Niles and CC were going to be forced to share the smaller lodge. It was Labor Day after all, and all the lodges were full.

"Oh, I can't believe this! How could this incompetent staff mix such a simple reservation!" CC exclaimed as she placed her bags on the master bedroom. Perhaps it wasn't as bad as she might wanted to believe. In the past weeks she had been feeling intrigued about her very complicated relationship with the butler. At least sharing a lodge with him was better than to be forced to share it with the loud nanny or the very messy children. At least Niles was clean and quiet.

"Well, frankly Miss Babcock, it could have ended worse." Niles added as he placed his bags on the other room in front of the master bedroom. At that point Niles decided just to have her have that room as he knew the ice was too thin to fight her for a simple room.

"Can it Butler Boy? We're forced to share such a small place. I am still wondering who's gonna kill who first." CC said as she started unpacking.

"Well, as much as I am delighted to share it with the Wicked Witch of the East," he said sarcastically, " we can still enjoy the Labor Day fireworks. It would have been the worst to fly so many miles to be forced to go back home and miss it all." He finally added as he explored his room and opened the window to see the beautiful lake.

CC rolled her eyes and opened her window and said: "Perhaps you're right. Anyway, what a better way to celebrate Labor Day for you with some work, Butler Boy." CC laughed as she saw through her window the noisy nanny coming very fast to their lodge.

"What do you mean?" Niles said.

"Well, look through the windows. Did you really think they wouldn't bother you if you were in a different lodge?" CC laughed as she kept on getting accommodated in her room.

"Oh, bloody hell! Will I ever get a vacation?" Niles said as he walked to the door and opened it.

Fran entered the lodge and said: "Oh Niles! We're starving! Are you going to come and cook us some food? Please…" she whined.

Niles closed his eyes for two seconds. "Yes, Mrs. Sheffield. I will be there in a minute.I I'll just finish unpacking."

Fran raised her hands to the air and hugged Niles. "Oh, you're the best!" and she exited and closed the door.

Niles grunted back to his room and resumed unpacking. Once he was finished, he closed the door to his room and knocked on CC's door.

"Yes?" she said as she opened the door.

"Shall we?" Niles said.

"Shall we what?" CC asked him.

"Go to the Sheffield's lodge. What else?" Niles said as he rolled his eyes.

"Why do I need to go? Last time I checked, you were the one supposed to do the serving." CC laughed.

Niles debated if simply implying his concern or throwing a zinger, but it was a simple choice. There was a rhythm to keep up to. "Well, as much as I'd like to have vacations and a lodge to myself, waiting for you to die out of starvation is not necessarily the best way to do it."

CC rolled her eyes. "Isn't there food here as well?" CC said.

"Yes. But _will you_ prepare it?" Niles said.

"Are you implying I cannot cook?" CC said a bit offended.

"Of course not. I'm implying you wouldn't do it when there's another person that can do the dirty job for you." Niles said.

CC rolled her eyes so hard that for a instance Niles swore they weren't going to come back. Yes. He was right. Again. "Fine. I'll come with you."

"Fine." Niles said as he walked to the door and opened it for both of them. Once both of them were out, he locked the lodge and smiled to himself. _Maybe she's not that stubborn after all._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Two hours later they were both back in their lodge. For the first time in years, CC Babcock had finally allowed herself a vacation and hadn't brought any work related paper or task with herself. Niles, on the other hand had already accepted that he wasn't going to get any proper vacations. While Miss Babcock was debating between reading a book and taking a very quick sunbathe on the deck, Niles was about to take a nap when the lodge landline phone rang.

"Hello?" Niles answered. Meanwhile, CC peaked her head in an attempt to listen to the conversation.

"Um, Hello, Old Man. I'm so sorry to bother you on your vacation, but is there any chance that you could come and help us set the bonfire for tonight? Oh, and you might want to run to the store and get some items that are missing for that?" Max said.

Niles felt his blood run hot as Maxwell asked him those favors. While he wouldn't mind doing it under normal circumstances, it really angered the fact that he still had the nerve to call it "vacation" and worse, interrupt him from taking that very needed nap after all the craziness of the last few months.

"Yes. I will be there in an hour." Niles said as he hung up the phone.

"Unbelievable! He can surely put together a glorious Broadway play, but cannot put together a simple bonfire!" Niles rant in the living room thinking he was alone.

"Well, to be fair. I do most of the dirty job. Without me, maybe those plays wouldn't be so glorious." CC added as she came out of her room with a very revealing bikini that was barely covered with a light beach robe. Niles eyes almost popped out. He had never seem CC in such revealing clothes, and specially not when the two of them were all alone.

"Well, one can easily picture you doing the dirty job." Niles managed to answer.

"What?" CC said as her eyebrows stiffened and her eyes gave a sharp look to Niles'.

"Uh, I mean on the theater." Niles quickly corrected himself. "I gotta go to the store, I'll be back later."

"Of course. Again, you cannot properly celebrate Labor Day without you working, bellboy. Just don't let the people in the store confuse you with the old man in charge of scrubbing the toilets. You already do it at the Sheffield's." CC said and laughed. Niles gave her a sharp look. For some reason she felt the need to tell him what her plans were. Not that he needed to know, but somehow she felt something inside her compelled her to do it instantaneously. "I'll be outside sunbathing."

"Oh, what have the neighbors done to you to punish them like that? And please be careful, don't melt. The sun can be very harmful for the Ice Queen." Niles said with the corresponding zinger as he turned his back to her and exited the door. There was a rhythm to keep. A small smile formed in his lips, and a very similar one formed in CC's lips. _Maybe he's not that bitter after all._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

Later that day, after spending almost four hours between the store and the Sheffield's preparing the bonfire and dinner, Niles returned to the lodge he shared with CC. For Niles own heart health sake, CC had already changed into something with more layers and was reading a book on the deck,. It was almost sunset, and Niles desire to nap had already vanished. He had also declined the Sheffield's invitation of staying to the bonfire, and for his own pleasure, CC had also refused.

"Miss Babcock?" Niles called as he entered the lodge's deck.

"Yes?" she said as she turned her head to him.

"I wanted to know what you wish for dinner. Since you also declined the bonfire, I suppose I could make something for the two of us here." Niles added.

"Well, Niles. Since you ask for the first time in, forever, I'd like to have steak if it is possible." CC said.

"Certainly. I'll be inside if you need anything." He said as he went inside. While he could have thrown a very good zinger to her, he simply passed the opportunity.

CC resumed reading her book for about three minutes. Her head couldn't focus so well so she went back to her room. Every time the butler spoke to her, she felt something inside her sparkled. Why? She didn't know, yet it intrigued her. Over the years she and Niles had developed this relationship disguised as hate and loathe. But CC was a very smart woman to know that maybe something else besides loathe was starting to arise. A peace truce? A real friendship? Or perhaps, something more? However, she couldn't lay her finger on it.

Thirty minutes later, Niles was finishing dinner. At first he thought of dining inside, but as he glimpsed outside the kitchen's window he noticed the beautiful sunset above them. So, instead, he moved the dinner to the outdoor table. He wondered if he should just casually sit in the table with her, or whether to ask her if he could join her.

"Miss Babcock, dinner is ready." Niles said as he knocked on her door. CC opened her door and was about to go to the dining room when Niles said: "Oh, I took the liberty to serve you dinner outside. I couldn't resist the beautiful sunset. I hope you don't mind."

"Oh, well, thanks." CC walked to the deck and saw two plates in the table under the sunset light and some candles. So romantic. Her eyes grew big. _Romance?_ _What's happening?_ She asked herself. Her legs felt weaker and weaker. Something had triggered the panic alert inside her, and had automatically started her defense mechanism. She was speechless, until that coping mechanism kicked in and unfortunately it wasn't exactly what she intended to say.

"Whoa, Butler Boy! What's going on here? Two plates? You plan on eating here with me?" CC said in a mocking tone. Niles froze. Yes, of course it was too much to ask for. He didn't know what to say exactly that could possibly justify his actions. And then it happened. "I thought servants and socialites didn't eat together."

"I'm sorry. I forgot it was only you eating tonight." Niles replied coldy.

CC then realized what her words had caused. "Oh, what I meant was-" CC was cut off by Niles.

"Yes, that servants and socialites don't mix. You've said it before, and I know it. I'll be in the kitchen." Niles said as he exited the deck into the lodge.

CC remained speechless. Why? Why did she turn into a complete bitch when someone did something nice for her.

That night neither of them spoke again. Both of them went to bed with a bitter sensation inside.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

The next day was less tense than the night before. Niles went back and forth between their lodge and the Sheffield's to cook breakfast and lunch. Meanwhile, CC had decided to check in the nearby SPA the whole morning. Her arrival back to the lodge coincided with the Sheffield's idea of going water skiing. Normally, CC would have also refused it and go back to the lodge, but after being so relaxed and in desperate need of a distraction, she accepted the invitation. _What could possibly go wrong?_ So, CC first went to the lodge to change into something more appropriate for the activity. However, when she arrived she noticed how Niles wasn't with the Sheffields nor in their lodge. She shrugged, grabbed her bag and marched down the lake. As she arrived, she climbed into the boat and sat next to the only empty chair as she wanted to have at least a little space to herself. They were about to go when she saw the butler running towards the boat with a bag of, food, of course. Her eyes grew big as she saw him in tight swimshorts that accentuated his muscles. That was certainly a view of Niles that she never had, and by some reason beyond her control, she blushed. Niles climbed inside the boat and took the only seat available, the one next to CC.

"I didn't know you were coming." Niles said.

"Well, neither did I." CC laughed softly. Niles smiled, but didn't say another word.

After all the family members did an impressive work with the skies on the water, it was CC's turn. She had done skiing on snow before, but she had never done water skiing. Her parents ironically only enjoyed visiting cold places where skiing was the best way to have fun. So, naturally, CC was confident she was going to be able to do it on water. When her turn came, she jumped into the water and grabbed the rope.

"Are you ready, ma'am?" the boat driver said.

"Yeah." CC said as she held firmly to the device. The boat started moving and everything was perfectly fine for about forty-five seconds. When doing skiing on snow, she was used to do all the force with her legs. Yet, on water the force had to be mostly done with the arms. So, she quickly lost her balance and fell into the water, but her body got tangled with the rope and she was dragged around the lake like a merlin on a fishpole. Her attempts to signal the family were in vain, and she went around like that for around three minutes. With each second that past, she could feel the raging pain in her muscles that would definitely indicate that the pain was going to last until Christmas. Fortunately, Niles turned around and saw how CC was struggling like a fish on the back of the boat. He screamed her name and told the driver to stop the boat. The whole Sheffield clan turned around and saw the tragic, yet incredibly hilarious scene. The driver threw CC a life saver to try to help her get up but she was tangled with the rope. Niles quickly saw her struggling and jumped into the water and swam as fast as he could to her. There, he untangled the rope and helped CC hop into the life saver, and into the boat.

"Oh my god! CC! Are you alright?" Maxwell exclaimed.

"Oy! For a minute there I thought we had lost you!" Fran exclaimed.

"Fortunately, Niles rescued you." Grace intervened. "Though for a minute there I thought he was going to take the chance to finally get rid of her." Grace muttered to Brighton and Maggie so low that only the siblings listened to the comment and giggled.

CC just sat with a towel around her aching body. "I'd like to return to my lodge and get changed, if it is possible."

"Yes, of course CC. We will drop you at the lodge now." Max said as he indicated the driver to do so.

As they arrived to the lodge, CC grabbed her belongings and disembarked.

"Um, we will stay on the boat for some time, CC. We will be back after sunset, if you need anything." Max said to her.

"Yeah, yeah." She said as she walked in pain towards the lodge. She wasn't sure if the pain was only because of the injury, or if it was also from the humiliation. CC reached the lodge and entered directly to her bedroom.

Meanwhile, the boat was about to return to inner lake when Niles said: "Wait! I'll better go check if she is alright. Excuse me, Mr. Sheffield."

Niles ran to the lodge and started looking for CC, only to find her silently crying in her bed. His heart crumbled. By some uncertain reason, her pain became his.

"Excuse me, Miss Babcock." He said.

"What do you want, servant? Isn't my recent humiliation enough to feed your ego for at least the rest of the trip?" she answered coldly as she tried to wipe her tears and buried her face again in her pillow.

Niles was about to say a comeback when suddenly it all made sense for him. Her coping mechanism when she felt vulnerable was to insult and hurt others. Yes, maybe something that started as a self defense had become a habit between them. So instead of leaving her alone, he quickly entered into her bathroom and turned the faucet of the bathtub. He made sure the water was nice and warm, yet no so warm that it could burn. He threw in some bath salts and fragrances. Then, he exited the bathroom and said to CC:

"I made you a bath. It will help you soothe your muscle pain." Niles said.

CC turned her face to him. That move took her completely by surprise. It was a nice gesture despite how she had insulted him and not even thanked him for saving her.

"Oh, thank you." CC said as she stood up from her bed. Yet, her legs failed her and almost fell to the ground if it wasn't for the strong pair of arms that rescued her in mid air.

"I've got you." Niles said as he smiled. He helped her walk into the bathtub. She smiled as well. Once her body got into the warm water, it seemed as if all her troubles went away. The warm sensation not only numbed the pain but also relaxed her. Niles was about to leave her alone when she called his name.

"Why?" she managed to say.

"Why what?" Niles replied.

"Why are you being so nice to me after I insulted you yesterday, and today, and didn't even thank you for helping me untangle from the rope and saving my life?" she said.

"I followed you because I wanted to see if you were okay. Well, frankly Miss Babcock, we're past that point where we need to insult each other to acknowledge that we simply care for one another." he said. _Might as well try it once and for all._ He thought as he spoke.

"What do you mean?" CC said as she let her body submerge a little more in the water.

"I notice what you do. Like, who was the one who visited the most when I had that heart attack? Or, perhaps you'd like to explain how yesterday when I fell asleep on the couch, I woke up with a cozy blanket wrapped around my body? You might not admit it, Miss Babcock, but I know that you care about my wellbeing as much as I care for yours. If I really hated you so badly as I say, my first instinct today wouldn't have been to jump into the water and help you. If you really hated me so badly as you say, you wouldn't have been a little angry about the Sheffields dragging me from their place to another during my 'vacations', or maybe you would have left me to freeze during the night. I know I struggle showing it, and I know you struggle too, but I notice the small things you do for me. And I appreciate them."

"But how can you tell all that when I hurt you so easily with my words?" she said as she dropped her gaze. She couldn't believe he understood her so well and he was not making it all a living hell for her.

"Because I know you well enough to know when you're vulnerable and when you're not. For twenty years we have insulted each other so badly that we have a rhythm we keep up too as a habit of ours. Like for instance, you insulted me yesterday because I may have stepped out of the line and made it seem as if it was a romantic dinner. Or today after you were humiliated and you thought I was about to kick you with an insult. Aren't we already past that point where we have to pretend loathe when we both know that there's something more?" Niles said.

"We are past that point. And you're right. I didn't mean to say that yesterday. And today, I said what I said because I didn't want you to see me so fragile and vulnerable, but not because you were going to insult me. I just didn't want you to see me like that because… well… you're always saying how impenetrable my heart is and how I know no feeling of sadness in my cold heart. And, to be honest, I like that. It might sound preposterous but I kind of like knowing you think I am that strong. I wouldn't want you to think less of me." she said as she winced in pain as she reached her neck.

"Let me help you with that." Niles said as he moved behind her head and started kneading her neck. It felt glorious. For the first time in years she wasn't so tense as she used to be near him.

"I wouldn't dream of ever thinking less of you. You will always be the bravest, strongest, and most wonderful woman I have ever had the pleasure of knowing, Miss Babcock." Niles said with a smile as he saw her face smile as well.

She suddenly had the courage to do something her heart was asking to do for a while. She placed her hand on top of Niles hand that was lying on her shoulder.

"Thank you, Niles. For everything…" CC said as she turned her head so her eyes could meet his eyes. Her hands quickly started making their way to his face, while his hands quickly moved from her neck to her cheeks. Silence between them grew louder and louder as her face started getting closer to his. Suddenly, they were both united in a kiss. It was tender, and sweet, but at the same time passionate and sincere.

The kiss lasted as long as their lungs permitted it. Niles rested his hands on her shoulders and CC rested her hands on his.

"It feels different to kiss you when we're both sober." CC said as she caressed his cheek.

"Good different, or bad different?" Niles asked.

"Good. Right… Like something we should have done ages ago." CC chuckled lightly and smiled.

Niles chuckled as well. "I agree." He smiled. "How are you feeling? Did the warm water help ease the pain?" He asked.

"It actually did. But my half lower back still hurts a little." She said.

"Well, maybe you should lose that swimsuit first so it doesn't add any more pressure to your muscles. The water is a little cold now, so let me drain it for you and I will refill it with warm water again."

"Alright. Thank you, Niles." CC said as she watched Niles drain the water. For the first time in a very long time she let herself be calm and trusting of Niles. When she builds tall walls around her, she cannot see outside. Yet, Niles could see inside her, and that melted her heart.

"Okay, Miss Babcock. I think the water is ready now." Niles said.

"Niles. Aren't we past that point of calling me 'Miss Babcock'? Please, call me CC. And come here." CC said as Niles got closer and CC pulled him and kissed him passionately.

"Oh, CC, that feels so good." Niles said as he searched for a little oxygen before resuming kissing her.

"I know!" She said. "Ow!" She winced in pain as she placed a hand on her back.

"CC, I really think you should take that swimsuit off. It's adding unnecessary pressure to your back. I'll give you privacy to do it. I'll be in the living room if you need anything." Niles said.

"Alright, thank you." CC said as she tried to reach the back of her top but her muscles in pain didn't allow her to do it. "Wait! Niles… can you help me? I can't reach my back right now, I tried but it hurts a little. I'm sorry, but would you mind undoing my top?"

Niles took a deep breathe. There had never been that much proximity between his hands and her body. All of a sudden he got nervous. "Yes, of course." He managed to say.

His hands travelled through her back and down her spine. He untied the first knot that was in the middle of her back, and then his hands travelled up to her neck. "CC, um, I am about to undo the top, so please...un, hold the front part with your hands." CC did as instructed and Niles untied the knot on her neck. "There you go, you're free as a bird." Niles said without moving from behind her back.

"Oh, God, you were right. I feel so much better. Thank you. Now I need to get off the bottom part…" CC said as she realized that maybe that could be a task she'd also need help. Yet, she wasn't sure if she should even ask for help.

"I don't mean for this to sound wrong, but will you be able to do it on your own? I mean… maybe your legs are still swore as well...and…"

"Are you offering?" CC cut him.

"Are you willing?" Niles responded.

CC smiled. "You're be the only one I'd allow to do it."

Niles smiled. "Alright. I know what we'll do. I'll get into the tub, I'll close my eyes, and you guide my hands to the bottom part. I'll pull. We will work as a team." Niles said.

"Sounds like a perfect gameplan to me." CC said.

Niles got into the tub and placed himself in front of CC. He closed her eyes and placed his hands in front of her. CC grabbed them and something inside her made her immediately guide them to her waist, moving them slowly along her curves down until his hands reached her hips. His hands felt the swimsuit bottom, grabbed it, and started pulling it down. With his eyes closed, Niles could only hope that his body wouldn't physically react to the glorious blonde bombshell body. He felt the bottom piece and his own hands brush against her knees.

"Niles?" CC said. Niles stopped and CC got rid of the top part.

"Yes?" Niles said in a very nervous voice.

CC leaned closer, and when her body was a few inches away from his, she said whispering into her ear: "Open your eyes."

"What?" Niles said.

"You can open your eyes." CC said again.

Niles did as instructed and saw through the crystal clear water the glorious body he'd been trying his thoughts to redirect of.

"You're so beautiful." He managed to say. "Why are you doing this?"

"The hero always peeks." She said. "But you're more gentleman than any other hero."

Niles resumed his task and was left with a very naked CC in front of her. His hands travelled directly to her hands, and quickly started making their way up through her arms, her shoulders, her neck, and finally resting on her cheeks. "You're so beautiful, so glorious, so...perfect." Niles said. "May I kiss you?"

"I'm wondering why you haven't done it yet." CC said.

"Oh, come here!" Niles said as he grabbed her waist and kissed her deeply. One thing started leading to another, and suddenly her hands were travelling down his chest to the waist of his swim shorts.

Niles placed one hand on top of hers and said: "Are you sure you'd like to proceed? Because I know I want, but only if you're completely sure. For me it isn't simple sex. I don't want to wake up tomorrow pretending this never happened. I wouldn't dare to make love to you unless you allow me because you want it as much as I do."

CC closed her eyes and nodded. "I have never been so sure in my life, Niles. Everything feels good, but it also feels right, you know. I feel like I can trust you because you care for me, you respect me, you cherish me, and most of all, you like me for who I am. Nobody has ever made me feel the way you do…" CC started recollecting her thoughts. It all made sense to her. The so called 'loathe' she pretended to have for Niles was in fact something more.

"In fact, Niles...I think I am in-"

"love" Niles added.

"with you." CC finished.

"I am in love with you, Niles." CC said as a warm smile formed in her lips. It felt so good to say it. She felt a calm sensation she'd never felt before form inside her.

With CC's words Niles realized that in fact, that 'something more and deeper' thing he felt for CC was...love.

Niles moved his body a little closer to CC, and grabbed her hands and kissed them. "I don't know if it was your smile, or your eyes, or that beautiful figure, or your wit and intelligence that captivated me, but I am certain that I would never let you go because, CC, I am madly, truly, completely and deeply in love with you, as well." Niles said as pulled her closer and kissed her. "I love you." Niles said as he resumed the kissing. He'd never expected to say it in that trip, but it all fell into the correct places, and it was right.

CC didn't imagine she'd confess something so deep to him, but he was the only one who made it seem so right. On another scenery perhaps CC wouldn't have poured her heart out like that, but whatever his spell was, he was charming her. And to CC's realization, as odd as everything seemed, she wouldn't have it another way.

Niles carefully pulled CC closer, and offered to move to the bedroom. While they were certainly having fun in that bathtub, it still was a little small for both of them. He grabbed a bathrobe, and offered CC the other. He helped her dry her body and made sure to be extremely careful not to hurt her. Fortunately, CC's pains had somehow healed and she felt way better. He caressed her cheek, and CC softly pressed her lips to his. Niles then moved his arms to her back and under her knees and swept CC into the air carrying her to the bed. What happened after was not only magical, but important for their relationship as it made them closer in a level they'd never imagined.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

The next day both lovers woke up tangled in each other's arms.

"Good morning, beautiful." Niles said as he kissed CC's forehead.

"Morning, sweety." CC said in a sleepy voice as she hugged Niles tightly.

"How did you sleep?" Niles asked.

"Pleasantly. You?" CC said.

"In heaven." Niles said. "What would you like for breakfast?"

"Mmm, suddenly I am in the mood for chocolate pancakes with whipped cream, fudge, and strawberries." CC said.

"Well, you're lucky that this kitchen is equipped with that. I'll hurry because I'm starving. We completely forgot about dinner yesterday. " Niles said as he grabbed his night robe.

"Oh, that's right! That's why I am also starving. I'll be there in a minute to help you." CC said as she arose from bed and got into her own night robe. She walked into the kitchen and noticed that the message recorder had the light on. "Niles, did you notice there's a message?"

He stopped doing breakfast and walked toward CC and the answer machine. He paused for a minute dreading he'd have to pause this little vacation he was having. Then, he played the message: "Hey, Old Man! Um, I've been trying to contact you for dinner plans but I couldn't reach you so I assumed you were busy or something, anyway we decided to dine outside today and we'll be leaving soon. So don't worry. Um, you know what? Tomorrow's Labor Day, so please enjoy your day as you wish. I will arrange with the front desk to have breakfast in the restaurant, so don't worry. I won't bother you anymore. See you until tuesday when we return home! Oh, and tell CC that I hope she feels better. Though you're both free to join us. Or not. Enjoy your time, Old Man."

"Yipee!" Niles jumped in excitement. He danced around the living room and CC couldn't help herself so she laughed so hard she didn't see Niles' arm coming and pulling her up and swinging her around the living room. He stopped and kissed her. "I love you, CC Babcock!" Niles said as he proceeded to kiss her once again.

"Good! Because I love you, too!" CC added.

Nile returned to the kitchen to finish breakfast with CC's help. Once they finished eating and cleaning, it was around 9:30 in the morning.

"So, Babs, what do you want to do? We could go to the lake and have a quick dip, or maybe watch a movie, or take a walk, or maybe you'd like to take a trip in a canoe?" Niles said.

"Hmm, as tempting as everything sounds, I'd actually like to rent a jet ski. What do you think?"

"Oh that's better! I like that. But we should take a shower first." Niles said.

"Oh, _we_?" CC asked playfully. "Are you inviting me to join you?"

"Well, I don't see why not. This way, milady." Niles said as he bowed and opened the bathroom door.

"Why, thank you, sir Niles." CC said as she bowed and entered the room into the shower.

A couple hours later, CC was sitting behind Niles in the jet ski with her arms wrapped around holding tightly his waist. She allowed her body to accommodate and rest her head on Niles' shoulders. She closed her eyes for a few minutes and started recollecting her thoughts of the following months. While she may have never imagined she'd fell in love with Niles, she was glad she did and that she was brave enough to tear down her walls and let him in. He made her happy.

"Darling?" Niles said.

"Yes, Sweety?" CC said.

"Why are you so quiet?" He asked.

"Oh, I was just thinking about us. You know, how things have drastically changed in the last months, and how happy you make me. How I cannot wait to spend my future with you, that's all." CC said as she lightly kissed his neck and shoulders.

"Funny. Because there's nothing else that I would like more than spending my future with you. A week ago I couldn't imagine you in the rest of my life, and now I cannot imagine my life without you." Niles said.

"I know that feeling. I couldn't imagine my life without you. How else would I get soapy coffee all my mornings?" CC said. Niles chuckled and took one of her hands and kissed it. After a while, they returned to their lodge.

It was lunch time once they returned and changed into dry clothes. "Do you think we should call the Sheffields back?" Niles asked. "Nah, they're okay. I don't want to share you yet. Besides, something smells delicious. What are you cooking?" CC said as she licked her lips.

"I'm roasting some potatoes. I wanted to do grilled chicken. That way we can make chicken salad sandwiches with the leftovers for the fireworks tonight." Niles said as he placed the chicken on the griller.

"Oh that sounds amazing. I love a man that can plan ahead." CC said and walked towards the living room to read some magazines. They had a delicious lunch and rested a while before heading out to see the fireworks.

"Niles?" CC shook his body in an attempt to wake him up. "Hphm?" He muttered back. "We need to start getting ready for the fireworks, and to leave tomorrow."

"Oh, you're right. Thank you, Love." Niles said as he woke up and started packing his bags. CC did the same and they were ready in an hour. Niles packed the sandwiches, and noticed how CC was looking outside their lodge.

"Niles? Did you know there's a complete set of outdoor furnitures, including a swing and a fireplace, down there?" CC said as she returned into the lodge.

"There is? I hadn't noticed."

"Niles? What if we stay here and watch the fireworks from here? We can always turn the radio and listen to the live broadcast." CC said.

"I'll grab the wood for the fire, you take the blankets and the picnic basket. This is the best idea ever!" Niles exclaimed. "I love you!" he said as he grabbed her waist and kissed her.

A while later, CC was resting her head on Niles' chest while they both swung together under a blanket in front of the fire. The sunset was already ending and the dark night had finally made its way into the sky. The sky was very clear and every bright star was visible. Niles' hands travelled back and forth on CC's arm.

"What do you plan to do for New Year's?" CC asked.

"Well, nothing to be honest. Why?" Niles replied.

"Because this lake is absolutely stunning in winter. Plus, we could go skiing." CC suggested.

"Are you sure you'd manage the skiing thing?" Niles said.

"Just because I can't water ski doesn't mean I'm not great on the snow. In fact, I'm quite good. My parents only took the family to cold vacations, so I always skied." CC told Niles.

"Oh, poor thing. Your heart never met the warm weather and that's why it grew so cold. Now, hush kiddo, I can warm you up." Niles said as he hugged her tightly.

"Don't get so mushy, Niles. My 'cold' childhood wasn't that bad. I learned to ski at least." CC said as she chuckled. "So, is that a plan then?"

"Yes. I'd love that, Darling." Niles said as he kissed the top of her head. Some minutes later, the fireworks started and lighted the whole lake. It was the most beautiful scene the two had ever contemplated.

"CC? I want to tell you something important."

"What is it?"

"I promise to always be there for you. Please promise me you will come to me when you need it, no matter what. I want you to remember you can always trust me, and I will support you no matter what. Don't you ever forget that. I love you"

CC smiled. "And, I promise to always be there for you as well. And to go to you, as you will come to me when something bothers you. I love you, too." She reached to his face and planted a kiss on his lips. "But I need you to promise me something else."

"What would that be, Dear?" Niles replied.

"I don't know what the future might bring us, but if we ever have children, promise me we will make a family trip at least once a year to this lake."

"Of course, Love. We'll come back with our family each year. I promise."

"Good."

"Good."

The following day the couple returned to New York and proceeded to start living a wonderful life together.


	6. Epilogue

**Epilogue:**

"Dad, why do we always come to the same lake every year?" little Andrew asked Niles.

"Yeah, Dad. I love coming to this lake but how come we never go to another place on Labor Day?" Andrew's twin brother Charles asked his father.

"Well, children, some time ago I made a promise to your mother to come at least once a year to this lake." Niles tried to explain to his sons. "You see, this is where your mother and I fell in love with each other… and in that trip under the Labor Day fireworks we promised that if we had children one day, we'd bring you here because it means a lot to us."

"Are you telling the promise story, Dad?" Sara said as she came with her mother and sat next to her brothers.

"Yes, Angel." Niles said as he placed a tender kiss on her daughter's cheek.

CC took a seat next to her husband and he placed his arm around her waist. "Did I tell you how beautiful you look today?" Niles said.

"Yes." The three Brightmore children replied in unison. Niles and CC chuckled.

"Thank you, Sweety." CC answered and kissed her husband.

"Mom, can you tell again how dad proposed? I like that story." Sara said.

"Well, the first time we came to the lake on that Labor Day weekend, I told your dad that we should come here to the lake for New Year's to ski. So we did. It was New Year's Eve, the lake was frozen, and a beautiful white layer of snow covered the garden and the lodge. It was almost midnight, and your dad had arranged a beautiful path lighted with lanterns that lead to the beautiful view of the lake lighted by the surrounding lodges on the edges of the lake. He took my hand and walked me through the pathway into the gazebo. He placed my hand in between his two hands and said: 'CC, I never thought I'd meet someone that would steal my heart the way you do. I love you so much that words aren't enough to describe it.' He made a pause and got in one knee pulling a beautiful blue velvet box. 'And I don't want to start my year without being able to call you my future wife. So, CC Babcock, will you please do me the honor of marrying me?' And I said 'Yes, I'd love to.', so he placed this beautiful ring on my hand and kissed me. The clock striked 12 and fireworks started illuminating the sky. 'Happy New Year, future wife.' Your dad whispered in my ear as he hugged me tightly. 'Happy New Year, future husband.' I said."

"Oh, Mommy, it is so beautiful. And then what happened?" Sara said.

"We got married in May in the very same place we got engaged. Nine months later, you were born. And two years later the twins were born." Niles said.

"That is why this place is so important to us. It brought us closer, and allowed us to realize how much we cared for each other. We fell in love, we got engaged, we married, we started a family, and it always gave us beautiful memories." CC said.

"It always gives us beautiful memories."

As the sun sat, Sara ran to sit between her parents, and the twins climbed up into the lap of their parents. Andrew sat on CC's legs and Charles sat on Niles legs. The Brightmore-Babcock family continued visiting the lake each year for the rest of their lives. For CC and Niles, the lake was a place where you could get to know your heart. And once you learned what your heart was trying to say, everything else would fall into place as well.


End file.
